Fangwings
Fangwings YOU MUST FIRST ASK ME FOR A FANGWING!!!!!! ALSO DO NOT MAKE EDITS TO THIS PAGE WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST AM THE OWNER OF FANGWINGS (ANIMUS IS ONLY 1% ) Queen-closed King-open princesses/princes-open solider-open cooks-open assasins-open Appearance Fangwings have small nimble bodies in order to move around quickly and stealthily.'''they often come in shades of green'' brown red'' or rarely blue.They have long tails with spikes that they can throw at their enemies. I based them of the 'Quetzalcoatl ('the feathered snake).They have large fangs sometimes ('''EXTREMELY RARE) '''have poison in them.Only royalty have small amounts of feathers on their legs and wings.Their often used a assassins in other tribes because of their snake like reflexes and powerful fangs. Abilities Blinding fire: all Fangwings have this ability but they have to charge for at least 3 seconds for this to work.What happens is a fangwing breathes a bright fire near there enemies faces blinding them by its light. Icewings are the only tribe that is not entirely affected by this but it can cause distraction Rainwing venom: (only 23% of the Fangwing population has this Ability) Fangwings are thought to be the descendant of some Rainwings sometimes granting them this ability Shootable tail spines: all Fangwings have this and are quite skilled at it they have nearly perfect aim when using this and its a deadly weapon as the name says they can shoot their tail spines at enemies. These spines can be shoot about 5-7 at a time and take about an hour to regrow Powerful jaw strength: the Fangwings have the longest teeth of any dragon tribe and the most powerful jaw strength combines with their snake like reflexes you don't want to get on this tribes bad side! Culture the Fangwings are like any other dragon tribe they worship a queen while their loyalty to the queen is almost unbreakable(this mean that their are extremely few rogues) Although they do worship one god Queen Quetzalcoatl the sun bringer. Quetzalcoatl '''was actually an ancient rainwing but thought to have saved 3 eggs from there death (which later became her children ivy, dusk, dawn) this may have impressed the sun god because rainwings (before queen Glory) were lazy.she then transformed into the first fangwing the sun god also granted her children to be fangwings also. Alliances/Tribe relastionships: Rainwings: They are allied with this tribe since they have similarities and are ancestors.Trade is good and its not unheard of seeing a Fangwing/Rainwing. But They can get frustrated at there natural laziness Mudwings: They are secretively allied with this tribe being neighbors and they see good potential in Mudwings. Its not uncommon to see some Mudwings coming into Fangwing territory for a visit Mudwing/Fangwing Hybrids are the Most accepted in the tribe ( So if your making a hybrid Pls try and make it this) Seawings: They are nice to this tribe Seeing that being friends with a tribe that can use animus magic is helpful.They often come to royal gatherings and other events.But secretly they are planing something devious for the seawings. Hybrids of these are usually in the lower class Icewings: They are neutral about this tribe but dont trust them all to much learning about their ranking system.Hybrids of these are very secretive and chose to stay away Sandwings: They are neutral but grumpy about them for starting this long war and not even accomplishing the simple task of choosing the queen.Hybrids of these are usually sent to the sand kingdom or the scorpion den. Nightwings:They really dont like the nightwings for lying about their powers since living in fear of them for many years and Fakeing the entire phrophecy.Hybrids of theses are usually chased out of fangwings territory completely and the parents might even be killed Skywings:They despite this tribe because before the war a skywings patrol accidentally mistook them for rainwings and killed their princess on a Visit to the Mudwings.Fangwings are told to kill skywings on sight unless told otherwise.Hyrbids of these are killed immediately and the parents will be killed in the most long and painful way Queen serpent can think of Diet: Fangwing are based off of snakes so they naturally east mice, small birds, badgers the occasional mountain goat. They can easily go for a week without food and eat their food whole or rip it to shreds then eat the pieces.There is a myth about fangwings that they eat other dragons but that was just spread by them to make them seem more dangerous. Habitat they mainly live on the southern Islands of the rainforest kingdom and parts of the coast and stay out of the war of the sanding succession (mostly).With some live on the tail of pantala this what the queen calls her backup plan if they ever get attacked. Their current queen right now is queen serpent(she already has one daughter her name is princess gecko) Members Queen serpent:me king anaconda:none princess gecko:me Guards: Sidewinder DiamondBack Toxin Inject Assassin RattleTail Soliders: Boa Constrict Cobra ADDING MORE... Plz be nice to me this is my first tribe :)Category:Fanmade Tribes